warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ayatan Treasures
Ayatan Sculptures are ancient Orokin treasures powered by Endo that can be discovered across the system. There are two types available: the sculptures themselves, and smaller Stars which can be inserted into the larger sculptures to increase their value. These sculptures can be traded in to Maroo at her Bazaar for varying amounts of Endo (with a fee in Credits), or placed within the Orbiter as decorations Acquisition *Sculptures can be found in plain sight on regular missions, though this has a rare chance of occurring. *Stars can occasionally be found from Storage Containers and lockers. *Maroo offers a weekly mission (which can be repeated if failed) with a guaranteed Sculpture as a reward. *Sculptures and Stars can be traded between players. Sculptures There exists a total of 5 different Ayatan Scultpures: OroFusexB.png|Ayr Ayatan Scultpure OroFusexC.png|Orta Ayatan Scultpure OroFusexA.png|Piv Ayatan Scultpure OroFusexE.png|Sah Ayatan Scultpure OroFusexD.png|Vaya Ayatan Scultpure Stars OroFusexOrnamentA.png|Cyan Ayatan Star ( , fee) OroFusexOrnamentB.png|Amber Ayatan Star ( , fee) Stars are smaller treasures that can be inserted into Sculptures to greatly increase their Endo value once traded in. Once slotted, they cannot be removed. They can also be traded in by themselves for a small Endo payout. Stars are dropped randomly from Storage Containers and lockers. They are marked on the mini map as any other resource would be, and they must be picked up manually via a prompt, similarly to Syndicate Medallions. Managing Sculptures In the Mods section of the Orbiter, selecting "Ayatan Sculptures" will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting. Weekly Mission Once a week, players can speak with Maroo in the Maroo's Bazaar Relay on Earth to perform a Raid mission in the Void. This mission requires players to find a Void treasure room, which is a large special room filled with traps and obstacles that are activated upon players stepping on a pressure plate by the room's entrance. Once the traps have been activated, players only have a limited amount of time in which they must reach the final door at the very end of the room. Failing to reach said door before it closes completely will result in mission failure. If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, players can grab the Ayatan Sculpture mounted on a pedestal inside the room and then proceed to extraction. Notes *A Smeeta Kavat can double the amount of Stars obtained if the Doubled Pickups buff from Charm is activated when they are picked up. It is unknown if this applies to the Sculptures as well. *When partially slotted the sculpture will flicker between the powered and unpowered state, moving in a jerky, awkward way. Media VayaSculptureAnimation.gif|Animation of a slotted Vaya Sculpture AyrSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Ayr Sculpture OrtaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of an Orta Sculpture VayaSculptureView.png|Detailed view of a Vaya Sculpture CyanStarView.png|Detailed view of a Cyan Star AmberStarView.png|Detailed view of a Amber Star Trivia *"Ayatana" (आयतन) is a Sanskrit word meaning "Five senses and manas and the qualities perceived by them." See Also *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin